


Hoarder?

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Drama, F/M, Pre-Series, Short One Shot, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: Sam gathers something with almost hoarder like tendencies, but only one item. Pre-series. Short one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural.
> 
> Takes place pre-series. Short one-shot.

 

He buys a lot of salt. It's something she started to notice when the two of them started living together. He'll buy salt at least once a week despite the fact that they already had lots and lots of salt, more than a year supply. When she asks he just shrugs but there this look in his eyes that makes her back off every single time. So instead they store it in boxes in the cupboard in corners of the room and even made a table with salt support beams. They manage to use it and store it in such creative ways that when it's noticeable, it's more like a centerpiece than anything else. Their place was neat and tidy enough that no one would ever think to call Sam a hoarder, so much of the time it escapes her attention.

But every time she sees a brand new one on the counter it brings it all back. Like now. He apparently never got around to putting the newest salt container away before he had left with his brother. She sighed, since she had only backed off because Sam usually took care of the putting away part. Their cupboards already had three salts and hardly need another one. As far as she knew the boxes in her and Sam's room with full, as were the ones in the living room. As far as she knew he wasn't making another table. She sighed again this time in frustration. Whatever, she would just leave it. Sam will put it away when he got back on Monday. She turned on the spot and headed towards their room. Now laundry, that was something she could do. Not that she really wanted to. 'Perks of being an adult' she thought dryly as she started gathering her socks.

Whatever, she would just leave it. Sam will put it away when he gets back. She turned on the spot and headed towards their room. Now laundry, that was something she could do. Not that she really wanted to. 'Perks of being an adult' she thought dryly as she started gathering her socks.


End file.
